


Fandom Imagines

by OddlyKia



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple booklet of many different imagines that I have come up with. Please note that there will be several different fandoms featured within this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandom Imagines

**1.** Imagine always asking Curtis Everett to tell you stories about Earth before the CW7 was dispersed because you were born on the Snowpiercer and desperately want to know what life was like before everything froze.

 **2.** Imagine having to be extremely quiet when you have sex with Curtis Everett because you don’t want the others aboard to know what you’re doing. But because Edgar sleeps one bunk below, he always hears you two and loves to make loud comments and jokes about it.

 **3.** Imagine your trust in Curtis Everett being replaced with anger and hatred when he turns his back and lets Edgar die. And before Curtis leaves to try and reach the front of the train, you yell at him and let him know just how much you hate him now.

 **4.** Imagine being born on the Snowpiercer, but your parent’s die from sickness before you reach the age of 5, so Curtis Everett takes over the responsibility of raising you. And since you have little to almost no memories of your parents, you decided to call Curtis your dad and Edgar your brother, even though they aren’t related to you at all biologically. 

**5.** Imagine over hearing some adult talk about music and their favorite songs that they miss, and not knowing what music is because you were born on the Snowpiercer. So you rush over to Curtis Everett and pester him not stop about what music is and what kinds there are. And then imagine asking him to sing something for you, but he keeps saying no because he’s not a good singer, and because he doesn’t really want to.

 **6.** Imagine being a preteen and developing a crush on Grey, the silent guy who guards Gilliam. And when Curtis Everett somehow finds about your crush, he sits you down and very awkwardly gives you "the birds and the bees" talk. And then imagine Edgar listening in on the talk and laughing every time Curtis pauses or stumbles over his words.

 **7.** Imagine developing some kind of romantic feelings for Edgar, but being far too shy and embarrassed to tell him how you feel. And the only people who know about it are Curtis Everett and Gilliam. Thankfully, both men respect your wishes and have promised not to say anything about it to Edgar. But of course that doesn't mean they can't comment on it when he's not around. Gilliam says things such as "Edgar is a nice young man. Don't you agree?” While Curtis gives a small semblance of a smile, chuckles, and looks the other way.

 **8.** Imagine your first kiss being with Edgar as he and you hide away in a corner somewhere. However, Curtis Everett accidentally interrupts you two and ends up giving a very awkward apology once he realizes what he’s done. And Edgar replies to him with "you really know how to ruin a moment, don't you, Curtis."

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to use any of my imagines for a story, you have my permission. And all I ask is that you credit me either by making a link to the booklet of imagines, or by making a link to my profile page.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
